


Going once...

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a charity auction a date with you is bought for a hefty amount, then things heat up after the date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going once...

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, the next lovely lady we have is Y/N. Remember you are bidding on a dinner date with Y/N, whatever happens after that date is entirely up to the two of you." The announcer winks at the audience and gets a chuckle. "The date with Y/N consists of dinner at Abacus in Dallas, a chauffeured limo to and from, rented formal wear from one of the best places in Dallas, and lovely rented jewels for the lady - or ladies if that would be the case." You stand on the stage in some of the mentioned formal wear and jewelry. Hands clammy as you look out over the large crowd of equally fancily dressed people. "We're going to start the bidding off at $500."

"What?! That's ridiculous, $1,000." Your eyes zero in on Burnie, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a glass. He notices you looking and winks. You smile and feel a blush creep up your neck.

"Alright we have $1,000!"

"$1,500!" Your eyes zip to the back of the room at the hand that was raised. Though you couldn't see a face, he was standing behind someone. You look quickly back at Burnie who was looking to the back of the room before spinning back around, brow furrowed.

"$2,000!" He says loud and clear.

"$2,750!" He whips around again, you see the same hand as before up, but still no face.

"$3,500." Laughter and chuckles flow through the room.

$4,500!"

"Dammit." You see Burnie mumble before he raises again. "$5,000." He says in a tone that sends a chill down your spine. He looks back again, daring the voice to raise it.

"Alright, we have $5,000, is there anyone else?" The announcer looks out across the silent room. "Going once!" Still silence. "Twice!" Burnie turns back around, smug look in his face as he sips from his glass. "Annnnd sold to the man here in front for $5,000!" The announcer points at Burnie. "Sylvia over here will take your check and give you details for your date. Y/N you can step down now." You nod your head and smile at the crowd as you turn and walk back behind the stage.

"Hey Y/N who was bidding against Burnie?" You turn to Barbara and shrug your shoulders.

"Couldn't see a face. But the voice was a little familiar right?" You wrinkle your nose trying to place it.

"Kinda yeah. But it could have just been one of those voices."

"Next up we have Barbara!"

"Oh I'm next, wish me luck!" She prances past you up the stairs to the stage, plastering a dazzling smile on her face before walking out. You walk back to one of the dressing rooms to turn in your borrowed jewelry and dress, changing into the spares you had brought for after the auction. It was a couple minutes after that when you made your way back to the ballroom, eyes on the look out for Burnie.

"How mad do you think he'd be if I had upped it to $5,500?" You turn at the familiar voice and break out into a grin.

"Burnie's gonna kill you for that Hullum." Matt smiles and offers you his arm, directing you to the other side of the room when you slip yours through.

"Ah, it all goes to a good cause. He'll deal with it." He takes a drink from his glass as a date with Barbara is sold off for $3,500 on stage.

"Well at least we're raising a good amount of money." You watch as she blows a kiss and saunters off stage. You approach your group with Matt, Burnie's back turned towards the both of you.

"Did any of you catch the prick who kept upping the bid on Y/N?" Matt holds his fingers to his lips before talking.

"Who are you calling a prick?" He says in the bidders voice. Burnie stiffens then turns, his face softens and the group laughs.

"So  _you're_  the asshole who made me bid $5,000 to go on a date with my own girlfriend."

"She's worth a helluva lot more than that Burns, you got off lucky." Matt takes your hand from his arm, kisses your knuckles and then makes his way to his wife, kissing her on the temple.

"Well I am lucky, you got that part right." He smiles over at you and you walk to him, his arm going around your shoulder as he pulls you close.

"You sap." You poke him in the ribs and steal his glass from his hands, finishing it off quickly.

"Alright, we're gonna go check out the silent auction, there was a cruise that looked fun. We'll see you guys later." Matt and Anna wave and turn, heading to the room with all the other auction pieces.

"Oh a cruise sounds fun Burnie. We can go outbid Matt for that." You suggest, laughter in your voice.

"Nah, he already cost me everything I had planned to spend tonight. Come on, let's go get another drink."

\-----

It was a week later - date night. Burnie had decided to use his own tux, but you... well you took the chance to find a very gorgeous dress to rent and some very expensive jewels to play around with for the night. You didn’t let Burnie see either of them, and you wouldn't tell him what they looked like; which aggravated him to no end. You smile, remembering the conversation and the things that happened afterwards.

Burnie was waiting downstairs, the limo would be here any minute. You take one last look in the mirror, smooth out the front of the dress, grab the matching clutch, and make your way downstairs.

You spot Burnie first, he was standing by the door, looking into the mirror in the entryway adjusting his tie. You stop a couple steps from the bottom of the stairs and clear your throat. He turns, the excited smile slipping from his face, turning to lust. He strides forward, holding his hand out.

"Wow." He says almost breathlessly as you hold onto his hand and walk down the last couple of stairs. He spins you once you get to the bottom. "Wow."

"You said that already." Finishing your spin you wrap your arms around him and rest your chin on his chest. "You're not too bad yourself though, Burns."

"What do you say we skip dinner and go straight to a hotel?" He bounces his eyebrows, hands settling on your ass.

"I'm famished though. I haven't eaten today."

"Oh I got something for you to eat."

You laugh and slap his chest. "Burnie!" There's a knock at the door. "That would be our ride."

"So that's a no to the hotel?"

"After dinner stud. You paid for a date and I'm gonna give you the best damn date you've had in years."

"That's a tall order to fill considering last year’s anniversary dinner." You pull open the front door, and with a wink over your shoulder, walk out into the night.

\-----

"So that was..."

"Unsatisfying?" You supply. You and Burnie sit in the back of the limo after dinner, your legs slung across his lap with a drink in your hand.

"Exactly." His hand rubs at your thigh. "Good food, small portions."

"Mmmmhmmm. So what now?"

"Well it's a long drive back to Austin, and traffic is a nightmare..." Burnie's hand slides up your leg under the dress. You smile coyly and let one of your legs slip to the ground, letting the slit in the side open wider, his hand inching up higher. "Why Y/N, it is surprisingly bare under here." He looks over at you with his eyebrows raised. You take a sip of your drink and then hand him your glass as you sit up; maneuvering yourself to straddle his lap. You grab your glass back, downing the rest if the liquor and tossing the glass on the seat beside you.

"And what do you intend to do with that information?" You wrap your arms around his neck and lean into him, wiggling your hips a bit.  

"Well I know what I want to do," oh you could totally feel what he wanted to do, "But uh..."

"Oh Burnie." You kiss him quickly on the lips and then lean back, making him groan as your hips push into his, and grab your clutch. "Good thing you are dating the sister of a Boy Scout." You pop it open and produce a couple condoms with a smile.

"God, I love you." His hand cups the back if your neck pulling you towards him, your mouths meeting in a fiery kiss that turns your insides to mush. His hand moves up into your hair, tilting your head back his mouth moving down your jaw. "How does this dress work?" His hand loosens in your hair and you reach in back to the top of the halter of the dress and undo it, letting it fall open, exposing your bare breasts to him. "I really like this dress." He breathes out, hands running up and down your back. You scoot back off his lap, balancing on his knees; your hands run down his chest and lightly caress the bulge in the front of his pants. He groans, his head falling back against the headrest as you pull the zipper down and undo his belt.

You pull his cock through his boxers and out through his pants, your hand wraps around his base as you lean forward peppering his jaw with open mouthed kisses. You pump him slowly, hand twisting gently as you reach the tip. Burnie's hands run up your thighs, pushing your dress up around your waist. Then his hands grab onto your ass and he pulls you forward aggressively, his mouth coming down on a breast. He pulls a nipple into his mouth, biting down gently and flicking it with his tongue before moving onto the next. You reach over and grab a condom, ripping it open and rolling it on quickly.

"Don't need you cumming on this dress early, it's a rental." You whisper into his ear as you grind down on top of him.

"I'm thinking about buying the damn thing." Burnie says, hands going down under your ass and lifting you up.

"I really don't think it's your color Burns." He gives your ass a quick slap as he laughs and lowers you down onto him. You hiss out a breath, adjusting your hips as you slide down to the hilt, causing the both of you to groan out at the feeling. "Do you want to know a secret?" You whisper into his ear, your arms going back around his neck as your hips started to slowly move. "You remember when I went to the ladies room?" Burnie nods, his eyes closed. "I fingered myself while thinking about you." He groans, his hands tightening on your ass as you ride him. He braces his feet in the floor and starts thrusting up into you with vigor.

Your pants and grunts mix with the honking of the cars outside, traffic sitting at a stand-still. Your hands card through his hair as you moan softly into his ear, his mouth sucking at your neck and shoulder, marking you as his. "God, I really love you." You smile and bite down gently on his ear. "O-oh God."

You move your head around, placing your lips on his and framing his face with your hands. "Almost baby. I'm - fuck." Leaning your forehead against his, your body braces for the incoming orgasm you feel heading your way. You rotate your hips, making Burnie mutter curses at you under his breath, his fingers digging in you as he pumps up into you. You kiss his face messily, lipstick leaving smeared marks as your body shudders, orgasm rolling through your body with soft sobs escaping from between your lips.

Burnie cums with a gasp. Hands pushing you down then wrapping around your waist and pulling you against him. He kisses you, the kiss full of passion and love as he pumps slowly into a couple more times. He pulls back, breathing heavily. "Marry me."

"What?" The question pulls you out of your orgasmic bliss.

"Marry me."

"Are you seriously asking me that with your cock in me Burnie?"

"Well I was gonna wait, I have the hotel room all set up, flowers and candles, wine and strawberries, a gorgeous ring sitting in a gorgeous little blue box under the Christmas tree I had them put up, but oh God."

"Oh my God, you are serious." You lean back and look down at the man you love.

"It was going to be so romantic, you in this dress, me in the tux, we walk in and music is playing -"

You lean forward, shutting him up with a kiss. "Yes."

"Yes?" You nod excitedly. "Best five grand I ever spent."


End file.
